The Final Sun
by PKnight Solaire
Summary: In a reality where the events of Dark Souls are part of the Fate franchise's ancient history. Our hero, Solaire of Astora, is summoned to fight as the Saber class in the 2nd Holy Grail war! Armed with Jolly Cooperation, our hero faces down history's greatest legends. [Story is the aftermath of Solaire being saved from the sunlight maggot,and fulfilling his destiny to link the fire]
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey guys! As you'll soon be able to tell, this is my first time writing a story. Please feel free to give advice and critiques on my work. I want to be better. However, please address whether or not I'm taking too long to describe the setting before moving the plot forward, and whether or not my author's note is too long. Also as this is an intro there won't be as much dialogue, but that will be soon to change. Enjoy!_

Failure, outcast, dishonored…. The scorning indignities coursed through my mind as what remained of my father's essence dispersed before me. However, the disgrace that had haunted my person for so long felt more like an old comrade than vile doubt. Through my journey of despair and new found loss, those words, those…slights against my character were, at times, all that kept me from becoming one with the Abyss. I had to make things right, not to regain my lost honor, but to prove I was indeed the sun's first born. I had to prove I knew what it truly meant to be a king. I sheathed my sword and placed my shield upon my back before raising my head to survey the inside of the Kiln of the 1st Flame. During the strenuous battle with my father, I was afforded little time to observe his grave, and realizing the magnitude of where I stood, I took in my surroundings at Twilight's end. Ashen walls enclosed the kiln. They were dotted with openings and crags likely created at the time The Lord of Sunlight linked the fire. As I peered through them, I could make out the forms of Anor Londo's once great knights. Once my father's most trusted guard, their singed frames now wandered the pathways to Lord Gwyn's tomb like lost lambs. The death of their king had seemed to rob them of their drive to kill me, and so they trudged onward, awaiting orders that never came.

I turned to the center of the room, and looked upon all that remained of the first flame. It was a disheartening sight. The roaring inferno, which had once bestowed the strength of lords to vanquish the everlasting dragons, was little less than embers, flickering against the cruel dark.

"My sun… my poor poor sun." I whispered to the dying flame. I knelt down and brought my trembling hands around the failing light, as if to protect it from some unknown assailant. In that instant my father's audacity was made clear. I too could not allow an ending to the Age of Fire.

"Never could a more befitting end be awarded to such a disgraced heir." I claimed resolutely. With purpose filling my heart, I allowed my right hand the honor of being 1st of my body to be consumed by fire. I quickly withdrew my hand and stood, my ring mail clinking with the sudden motion. I did not wish to burden the element with my physical body any more than need be. Flames that would force even the most battle worn undead to cry in agony consumed my armor and flesh the way olive oil would slide smoothly across the skin. Realizing that these were indeed my last moments, I pondered my story. I was a fallen god, returning when the fear of the inevitable gripped at my heart most, desperately pursuing any reason to strive onward in a forsaken land, until at last I discovered that no hope was to be found, and that only dark would remain. I chuckled as the sun I had painted upon my tunic became a red hue in the grossly incandescent light of my pyre. I knew I was only staving off what was destined, but I wasn't disillusioned by my knowledge. I had attained the key that would keep people alight in the new era of darkness that would eventually beset the world.

I had spent so much time searching for my very own sun, believing the object of my quest would await me in the kiln. How foolish I was. The true sun, the flame that will burn eternally in the darkest of nights, is the blaze, the first spark, we all carry within ourselves. If the rest of the world could learn this revelation with the time my sacrifice would buy, then there remained a glimmer of hope. As the flames covered my entire person, I raised my arms in a traditional Praise the Sun gesture. The fire erupted from my body in a huge explosion, roaring as it filled the kiln and burst forth through the walls. At this moment my physical body became fully consumed and consciousness left me.

-scene break-

My eyes opened. At least, that's the closest I could describe it to any human. I had no body so there were no eyelids to open, but I did become aware. I was falling in a space of golden light, and It felt as if I was moving, swirling to be precise, in a wide circle. My lateral speed felt negligible. While my downward velocity was similar to one of the many falls I had taken when trying to make my way passed the archers of Anor Londo. I could sense 6 other presences in freefall with me, but besides that, I could tell nothing about them. It was minutes into my descent, when the thought that I was probably dead, occurred to me. As far as the afterlife went, I had very little knowledge. Of course your physical body could be reanimated by a necromancer. However, the only being that had any idea of what occurred to the mind or soul in the event of a normal death was a creature named Pinwheel, which I had slain. He was the only necromancer to bring back the minds of his resurrected, though it wasn't a perfect procedure. He and his resurrected wife and child had their bodies bound together after the ritual. Regardless, I knew his knowledge would do nothing to halt my endless dissension.

After hours of plummeting through the luminescent expanse, the ground finally began to approach me. I could make out 7 figures on the surface. 6 of them were mere silhouettes, but the final form was easily recognizable. A Bucket helm adorned with a red feather, a white tunic decorated with a sun sporting an aloof expression, without a doubt, it was my body, and it wouldn't be long before it and I met. My mind was whirling between wondering what was going on, and what would happen when I made contact. Before I could decide what I should figure out first, my questions were answered as I passed through my chest and stopped at my heart.

My vision went jet black as I gained control of my limbs. Normally I would have panicked, but the stream of knowledge that had been implanted in my vessel's brain calmed my heart, and told me all I needed to know. When I linked the fire I had become a legend. When the age of Dark finally came, only humanity survived. Descendants of the sorcerers of Vinheim discovered a new magic they called Thaumaturgy and renamed themselves as Magus. They had turned on their brethren and slaughtered all those who practiced the soul arts. They, like their ancestors, kept their secrets from civilization, and now the common man only relied on technology to conquer his world. A new sun rose, new religions replaced mine and many wars raged between humans. I had been summoned to fight in one such war. A battle between seven masters and their servants awaited me. If I was victorious I would be granted one wish. This was the opportunity presented to all those who participated in the Holy Grail War.

-scene break-

"Thou who once bore the accursed Dark Sign," Commanded a voice holding unparalleled resolve, "In thine Pilgrimage to the Land of Ancient Lords, thou hast branded thyself into the archives of history. I pledge unto thee that mine cause is noble and mine edicts just. Warrior of Fate, Heir to the Sun, acknowledge my plea. Bear forth thine light upon the vile and wicked who would oppose my ambition. Fallen Lord, Guardian of thine disciples, heed my summons and present thyself before me!"

As the final chant of the summoning left my master's mouth, my legs felt ground beneath them, and my vision returned to me. I found myself at the end of an extremely well lit hall. I stood atop a stone circular dais inscribed with golden runes. An opening in the ceiling above me allowed sunlight to illuminate the ancient inscriptions, causing them to shimmer and dance below my iron boots. The walls were made of tan bricks, and were lined with stain glass windows decorated with colorful depictions of heroic warriors vanquishing dragons, abominations, and dark creatures. A red carpet, decorated with golden designs, stretched from the foot of the dais to the opposite end of the hall where two gigantic wooden doors lead to the outside. The floor was composed of gray tile, and marble statues of knights, archers, and spearman symmetrically lined the carpet sporting different martial stances and poses. Wooden arches held up the roof which ornate chandeliers hung down from, and the light which shone through the stain glass made them glint beautifully. A couple stood before me. One was a decrepit looking man clad in a frock and dress pants. He leaned heavily upon a cane and breathed with a dry rasp. The other person was a young woman no older than 24. She wore a black dress with red embroidery that started halfway up her neck, had long sleeves which ran to her wrists, and was long enough to reach her ankles. However, the dress branched out at her waist and then hung downward. The cloth that would have rested in front of her legs had been removed to reveal baggy white cotton shorts extending down to the knee and red high stockings both of which I assumed were to remove the impediments of a dress to allow for better mobility.

The pair eyed me for a short while as I examined them. Finally I decided to break the silence.

"Ah hello there," I announced. "Which one of you is my master?" Thankfully, my greeting elicited a response. The young woman straightened her back, stepped forward, and turned her arm to reveal 3 command sigils on the back of her hand.

"I, Eliswaren Lin Sophia-Ri, am your master. I look forward to our victory." She declared while looking straight into the eye slits of my helmet. Her hair was dark red and hung a little past her shoulders. Her brown eyes had a piercing gaze as she held eye contact with me. "I hope you find this building to be a suitable location for your summoning. We spared no expense to model it after what we believed would suit your tastes."

"Ah y-yes," I stammered, taken aback by the knowledge that my master had built an entire building to, as she said, 'suit my tastes.' "Truly such honors are not necessary. I will do my best to ensure we attain The Grail regardless of such extravagant gestures." Although…," I said in a jesting tone, "I wouldn't mind a monument in my name after we've claimed victory." I forced a laugh as I hoped my feeble attempt at humor would break her stony expression. Unfortunately, her cold demeanor remained undisturbed.

"Of course", she assured me. "Once we are triumphant, I will spare no expense to make sure your efforts are recognized." Stunned, I stared dumbly at her. Unable to see my expression beneath my helmet, she took my silence as approval, and continued. "Now that introductions have been concluded, I believe it would be best if we left for Fuyuki City. I have a carriage awaiting us outside. Once our journey has begun we can discuss what information you've gained when you attained the vessel of the Saber servant class." She turned and strode quickly to the exit, the old man following her with an uneven gate in order to open one of the large wooden doors that led to our transport. I quickly caught up to them and beheld a stagecoach upon a dirt path. It was midday and the sun shone brightly upon us as we departed from the site of my summoning. Surveying our surroundings, I realized Eliswaren's claims were indeed true. Grassy fields surrounded our party without a single sign of civilization in sight. The horses at the wagon's front eyed me with a disinterested gaze, and in the distance I could see the glimmer of light flickering off of a lake. We hadn't emerged from a building intended for some other purpose. It had been constructed with solely my summoning in mind. I wondered how important the coming battles were to Eliswaren, if she was so bent on making sure she was in my good graces.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:Hey again! Thank you so much for returning!I'd like to thank everyone who wrote a review, followed or favorited my story. You guys make me want to write more. I'd also like to apologize. I gave my story a T rating, but I have changed it to M due to violence. I'm really sorry if you were expecting a T rated story. Always remember that I want to hear your feedback, and I'll likely respond to your reviews. Also if you do plan to write a review please tell me if I spend too much time in Solaire's mind. Thank you so much for visiting and have a nice day! \\[T]/_

The carriage bumped and rattled along the dirt road as Bren, the elderly man who attended my summoning, drove the horses from the coach's perch. He hadn't spoken a word when Eliswaren and I loaded into our transport. To be truthful, I only learned his name when my master used it to express how she hoped he would make good time. However, I was too engrossed in the passing scenery to hold any interest in the aged human. Immediately after Eliswaren had finished quizzing me on my knowledge of the Second Holy Grail War and the 1860's, the decade I had been summoned to, my attention focused on the new world I had entered. I held my helm against the window as I took in the beautiful land that lay before me. The sun had traveled halfway through its descent, and its rays clearly accentuated the lush hue of the alluring countryside. Roving plains of verdant trees and grass stood proudly about a clear azure lake like loyal knights in audience with their king. Glistening waves calmly lapped the grassy shore as lights from a lively village across the shimmering expanse danced upon the water. The sight of civilization filled my heart with a sense of yearning as distressing memories of my past invaded my counsel.

When I had returned to Lordran, I discovered a fallen kingdom overrun by demons, hollows, corruption, and dying lords manipulating undead for power. Seeing my once proud nation fallen to depravity and ruin had brought me to the brink of madness. Even the disgrace of my exile had felt more bearable. Now, gazing upon the peaceful town, I mournfully exhaled. My right hand pressed against the warm glass of the carriage's window, unconsciously reaching out to grasp a reality that had long eluded me since the day of my fall. Even now, the Grail's influence kept me from enjoying such a paradise, for without its magic, I too would wither and die like my kingdom before me.

I would have remained entranced by my desires for an eternity if not for a slight cough from my master. I turned to find the red haired magus staring at me. Her brow furrowed as she bit down on her lower lip. She leaned forward as if she could see the longing expression upon my face and began to rub her left pointer finger and thumb together in worry.

"Is something the matter?" She asked in her usual business tone. "I apologize if travel by normal means is to your disapproval. However, any form of magical transportation might draw the attention of other magus, and I'd think it beneficial if our roles as master and servant remained secret for now." Unnerved by her watchful eye, I quickly straightened my back and shook my head.

"Oh! Forgive me. I was simply absorbed in thought," I hastily replied. "I have no issues with traditional methods of travel. In fact, it pleases me greatly to behold such a beautiful landscape. Truly I am in awe of how the world has changed in my absence." Satisfied, Eliswaren nodded and drew back into her chair, all the while maintaining perfect posture and eye contact. I held my breath and hoped she would turn her focus elsewhere, but it seemed that she still had more she wished to discuss.

"Saber," she began, addressing me with my title as a servant. "There remains a topic of interest that demands our attention. However, I'm well aware that the subject can be quite … sensitive." A frown formed upon my face. I disapproved of being called Saber instead of Solaire, but Eliswaren had insisted upon it. She feared our enemies might form a strategy to defeat us if they could discover my identity. Now, faced with further complications, I gave her a curt nod to continue as my expression darkened. "I'm confident our relationship will always operate on the basis of mutual consent, but I'd prefer to know what would require the use of a command seal," she finished. My eyes narrowed at the mention of the markings that lined the back of the mage's hand. Absolute orders bestowed upon masters to compel heroic spirits to betray their very being could only elicit my deepest contempt. My lips curled inward as I recalled the countless hollows in the undead church I had cut down as I forged a path to the First Bell of Awakening. All of them had fallen prey to The Dark Sun's manipulation, and they had suffered for my younger sibling's purpose until hatred and despair had consumed their hearts. Now, with the runic engravings upon her skin, Eliswaren could crush even my powerful will. With this knowledge, I firmly placed my hand on the pommel of my sword as I thrust my chest forward.

"Know that I, Solaire, have pledged to fight for you as an adherent of the Lord of Sunlight," I declared with the authoritative cadence that had once commanded the devoted knights of Lord Gwyn. "My loyalty shall never waver, and my feats under your leadership will bring honor and glory. However, if you would betray my trust by evoking the abhorrent power residing within those accursed enchantments, our pact will be broken and you will know me as your enemy." Eliswaren's pupils dilated and I caught a glimpse of a bead of sweat running down her left cheek. However, her emotionless expression quickly returned as she attempted to salvage the situation.

"Of course," she hurriedly responded. "I will be sure to only use them as a means to summon you to my side." As I nodded my approval, she broke eye contact with me and shifted her body so that her brown eyes gazed out the carriage's window. Her shoulders sagged slightly and she let out a faint breath of disappointment. A touch of guilt began to grow in my heart as I watched the sullen magus. I certainly didn't harbor any animosity towards the woman. Indeed, I attributed the reason for my outburst to the inherent delicateness of a discussion on command seals. However, my words had brought distress upon her, and my honor wouldn't allow such an offense to pass unresolved.

"You have my most sincere apologies if my words did offend," I assured her. "Perhaps we should speak on affairs that bear less weight. If it would put your mind at ease, could you tell me about you wish for the grail?" My eyes widened, as a wry smile grew across my master's face. She chuckled dryly as she turned to face me. To my surprise, the mage's stoic character bore a hint of sorrow as I held her within my vision.

"At my birth, fate deemed it fitting for an incurable disease to ravage my body. Thaumaturgy and extensive rehabilitation keep the symptoms concealed as long as I avoid great physical stress. However, my time on this earth passes at a disheartening rate. Without the Grail, I fear I will soon perish. I know that pairing with a dying master when pitted against history's greatest warriors is less than optimal, but know that my unfavorable situation has only strengthened my resolve. I swear to you that every action I take will bring us closer to victory. With this mindset driving my convictions, I overstepped my authority as a master and tried to assess the extent of your moral boundaries. Therefore, I wish to apologize for my actions as well."

I bowed my head in shame while Eliswaren finished speaking. As a Warrior of Sunlight, it was my duty to assist any who would call for my aid. My master, as much a victim of fate as I, had entrusted what remained of her life to my care, and I had returned that trust with threats of abandoning our covenant. My soul swelled with remorse as I attempted to come up with a way to redeem myself. After a few moments of silence, the answer came to me. Eliswaren didn't care if I begged for her forgiveness. She, like I, desired a life that the world had denied her, and she required a powerful servant to attain it.

"Very well," I confidently announced as I extended my open hand to her, "I, Saber, accept your apology." Our eyes locked at my acceptance of a servant's title. She firmly shook my hand, and though her face had resumed its cool demeanor, I swore I saw the curve of a smile on the edge of her lips.

-Scene Break-

I set down our luggage with a heavy clunk onto the tatami of the dining room floor and heaved a sigh of relief. Whatever equipment Eliswaren had packed in her wooden trunk weighed enough to leave me breathless. After the carriage ride to a nearby port, we had boarded a ship on its way to Japan. Besides losing a minor dispute on whether or not I should remove my helmet and wear normal clothes when in public, my master hadn't spoken much. Unfortunately, her silence made the remainder of our trip to Fuyuki City long and uneventful. Bren avoided all interaction like the blight, and I had to pass the time with meditation and failed attempts at sharing the glory of the sun with crewmembers fortunate enough to pass me by.

I winced as I rubbed my back. Eliswaren had decided she didn't want to waste time caring for or returning horses, so when we departed from the dock, I volunteered to carry our party's belongings to our base of operations. To my dismay this meant a laborious march through the forest that lined Fuyuki's western frontier. Given that Bren's beleaguered limp had set the pace of our tedious trek, tears of joy had welled in my eyes when our lodging finally came into view.

The building was of modest height and its dark wooden walls covered a wide area of the clearing it stood in. Sturdy beams elevated its base, and the sides of its tiled roof rose diagonally to form an apex along the center. The front doors consisted of a thick paper like material held in by two wooden frames which slid open to allow us entry. Scant amounts of light entered the clearing, and the tiled roof extended over the sides of the walls in eaves to intercept all that managed to pierce the thick forest's defenses. Due to the lack of natural light, Eliswaren had inscribed runes throughout our new home that illuminated when a magical presence neared.

As my strained muscles relaxed, I gave my master's belongings a disdainful glare before proceeding to my quarters. I made my way down a hallway and pushed open the white panels leading to my bedroom. After a quick inspection, I knew Eliswaren had taken no part in designing my living space. A simple futon sat in the center of the floor and a wooden drawer filled with sleepwear and common clothing stood next to a wall. Besides the doors to my room sporting a painting of misty mountains, my accommodations were barren. In the solitude of my chambers, I changed into my night clothes. The Sun had a ways to travel before nightfall, but I figured my efforts warranted an early respite. With a content yawn, I laid my head down upon the futon's pillow and closed my tired eyes.

-Scene Break—

I awoke with a bothersome buzzing sound rattling in my ears. I winced in annoyance and quickly rose to don my armor. When finished, I seized my sword and shield and drew open the door to discover Eliswaren and Bren awaiting me. The mage's red hair hung in disheveled locks about her shoulders, and though nothing could possibly make Bren's decrepit face appear worse, I could tell he was in a foul mood.

"What's happening? Is there trouble?" I asked as the red haired magus lowered a hand poised to knock at my door.

"Not for us, "she returned. " However, if we don't act soon, our situation will certainly turn dire. A magus, most likely a master, is attempting to summon us with this unbearable ringing." My brow rose as I turned my head sideways with a perplexed look upon my face.

"Summon? Does he intend to lay a trap for those foolish enough to answer his call?"

"This is no trap," my master quickly interjected. "It's a desperate call for aid." I stepped back in shock at my master's words. Seeing my confusion, she continued. "The ringing you hear isn't secluded to the masters and servants involved in the war. While they won't perceive the mater's spell like we do, the humans of Fuyuki City will eventually observe the summoning if it's left unchecked. As you know, risking exposure of Thaumaturgy to normal humans would mean inviting a death sentence. Indeed this master's situation seems dire. However, he or she has now involved all of the Holy Grail War's participants. If the worst occurs, we'll bear partial responsibility for not cutting him down. Therefore, we'll have to answer the summons. We don't necessarily have to kill him, but his spell must be halted no matter the cost." I nodded to show I understood the weight of our situation.

"Very well, I shall make haste to his position. You should remain here. Given your condition I doubt you'll be of much use after sprinting through the forest. If I don't return by next sundown, use a command seal to bring me to your side." She nodded and reached out to touch the sun painted upon my tunic. A rune, much like the ones that lit our residence, illuminated upon the area she had laid her finger.

"To light your journey," she remarked. "Exercise caution. Though we've puzzled out the master's purpose, five masters and six servants remain, and they'll likely seize any opportunity that would better their standing in the war." I nodded once again.

"I won't be defeated." I assured her. With those words I sprinted passed the pair, and out the building's entrance. I set my course so that with every step, the strident ringing grew in volume, and with Eliswaren's rune lighting my way, I cut through the forest like an arrow loosed from the bow of Hawk Eye Gough himself.

-Scene Break—

I skidded to a halt as I came upon the gates to a grand edifice positioned atop a hill surrounded by the forest. The clamoring in my ears had ended the moment the opulent structure came into view. The gates closed off a short path that stretched to the bottom of a flight of stairs that rose to the front entrance. Crimson poles adorned with chimes stood parallel at the gate's and building's doors. An imposing multi-tiered pagoda rose from the top of the stairs to stand 5 stories tall. Green tinted tile made up each eave that denoted the floors of the towering building, and a red flag flew proudly atop the roof.

I drew my sword, raised my shield, and kicked open the gates as a chilling wind made the chimes ring with an ominous tempo. I took another step before I was interrupted by a frantic shuffling of feet. A bedraggled man, holding a bloodied cloth to a stump located where his right hand had once been attached, stumbled toward me from the top of the stairs. Blood stained his once exquisite frock, and his right arm had moist cloth wrapped tightly around it. His left hand fumed slightly, revealing he had likely cauterized his wound with a rushed spell. When he had half ran half stumbled to the foot of the stairs, I directed my titanite enforced sword at him, and he halted his advance.

"Hold!" I commanded harshly. "What events have transpired here?" The man whimpered and fell to his knees. Tears streamed from his eyes as he clutched at his missing appendage like a babe to its mother.

"Please," he blustered. "He's gone mad! He took my hand, and swore to slay me if I ever spoke to him again! I resign! I've released the signaling spell. Take me as your prisoner. Let the Mage's Association judge me for my-"His words were cut short as the hilt of a dagger protruded from his heart. I looked around bewildered by the weapon's sudden appearance. The sound of cruel laughter permeated the wind as dark figures of differing size clothed in black garments and adorned with masks resembling skulls materialized about me and the dying mage. The bleeding man fell to his left side as life departed from his corpse, and many of the shadowy figures leapt from their positions to group in a circle about their kill. The others stood about me and examined my single frame as I eyed them warily.

"Who are you?" I demanded of the nightlike ensemble. They turned to face me and chuckled menacingly as one amongst their number stepped forth. The strange creature had the body of a blue haired woman clad in long leather pants lined with throwing knives about the belt and wore a neck piece of metal rings. Cloth strips extended from her neck rings to line her back and cover her breasts, leaving the rest of her torso exposed to the moon's naked light. She began to speak in a chanting manner, and as she continued, others of her party joined in to form an overwhelming chorus.

"We are one and we are many. We are the darkness that waits at the corners of consciousness. Unbound from one another we form the broken shadows dragging you to your doom. We are Assassin.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Welcome back! I'd like to start off by apologizing for chapter 2. I really rushed the ending. To put things into perspective, I wrote the first 2,000 words in 6 days and the last 1000 in 1. From now on I plan on taking as long as it takes to get the rest of my chapters to be as good as I can make them. To make up for it I tried to redo the setting of the pagoda which I skimped on last chapter in the beginning of this one._

_Now as you guys probably expect, there's going to be action in chapter 3. Unfortunately, writing a fight scene is very different from writing a calm one, and to make things worse, I don't think I'm too good at it yet. Since I'll have to write a bunch of fight scenes throughout the entirety of the fanfiction due to the story's inherent plot, I'm pretty worried. If you guys think it's really bad, I may have to quit the series altogether until I can do the scenes justice. Please be honest in critiquing this chapter as it symbolizes a very important milestone I'll have to reach someday in my writing career. If my writing isn't horrible then I'd personally like to ask if I add too much gore or not. I did raise the rating to M though, so keep that in mind._

_As for my publishing schedule I just finished finals so now only work and League will be getting in my way. However, I'm also pretty lazy, so don't expect chapters to be rolling out every week or anything like that. Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited my story, I hope all of you have a wonderful day! \\[T]/_

-Story Start-

Moonlight illuminated the courtyard encircling the pagoda, gleaming faint silver as it reflected off the ashen stone walls guarding the area's border. The walls' tile laden roofs slanted upwards towards the forest's edge, and a modest group of Assassin's numerous bodies perched upon them as they peered at me through the sockets of their pale masks. The majority of Assassin's troop flocked behind the blue haired member of their order, obstructing my vision of the fallen master lying at the courtyard's center. I clenched my fist about my sword's hilt while the chimes at my sides eerily clinked against themselves, their requiem for the deceased summoner enveloping the heavy night air. Besides a hulking black skinned figure boasting razor sharp claws for hands, few of my foes appeared suited for direct combat. Their visible armaments only consisted of throwing knives, curved daggers, and bolas, but the numerous enemies I currently faced held me in a heightened state of vigilance. I steadily exhaled as I positioned my shield hand upon the hilt of my blade. The movement turned my torso so my sizable mass and round shield partially concealed the straight sword from Assassin. Even outnumbered nine to one, I couldn't help but relish in the anticipation of my upcoming battle. The blood of a true warrior coursed within my veins, and in a confrontation so far from home, I could combat my enemy without fearing the shame of revealing my identity. The air around my hands crackled and hummed with my excitement as I began to force the surrounding light into a physical form about my weapon.

"Sunlight Blade," I chanted in rhythm with the growing pulsations of radiant energy attempting to wrest itself from my command. I hadn't dared call forth my prized miracle in Lordran. Many knew of its relation to the God of War, so I had refrained from usage of the signature enchantment. Now, a faint smile grew upon my lips as sparks of living lightning began to coil about the beginning of my blade. The shadowy ensemble before me tensed and unsheathed their weapons as my sword began to shine with the sun's splendor. However, a booming laugh resounding through the night sky interrupted my moment of glory. Assassin and I directed our focus upwards towards its source and beheld a crimson caped figure triumphantly standing atop the pagoda's roof. The glimmering light about my hands faded as I focused my full attention on the stranger above me. Clad in a bronze cuirass, dark silver vambraces and black greaves, the towering man surveyed us with an excited expression upon his face. In his right hand, he gripped a grand raven black spear inscribed with various pale runes that would occasionally burn splendidly before losing their delicate sheen. In his left, he boasted a large golden round shield emanating a mysterious glow that accentuated his features under the night sky. A bright red plume, likely attached to a helm hidden in the crook of the spearman's left arm, rose from behind the shield's top. He thrust his enormous spear at Assassin's many forms and let out another thunderous laugh.

"It appears my master finally served some purpose!" He exclaimed as the bodies of assassin flinched at his boisterous voice. "Luring out a rat like Assassin is no simple task!" Before either Assassin or I could respond, the warrior donned his helmet and leapt from the pagoda's roof to descend upon the shadowy crowd's center with an earsplitting battle cry. "Crumble beneath me!" He bellowed through the faceless mask of his helm. The spearman's blood red cape billowed behind him as he plunged downward upon his prey. His dark lance reared back, poising to strike upon impact. Its hungering edge seemed to pierce through the night air as Lancer gained momentum. While many of Assassin's order hesitated in fear of the incoming servant, the razor clawed behemoth among them brandished its claws and snarled at the glowing light of its target's shield. Crouched directly between the ground and his foe, the black skinned titan howled with glee as it readied its horrendous appendages to swipe when the spearman came into range. Realizing Assassin's intentions, I marveled at how the bloodthirsty abomination could still formulate a strategy. Indeed, no matter the strength Lancer possessed, he still had mistakenly yielded his footing. Unable to alter his current trajectory through the air, the warrior could only meet Assassin's attack head on while Assassin could leap in any direction to dodge an incoming thrust. However, Lancer appeared unfazed by his predicament, and the reason for his resolve revealed itself when he thrust his spear forward from forty feet above the ground.

Upon its master's strike, the weapon's runes burned dark red, and the spear hissed intensely, like searing metal bathed in cool water. In that instant, the blade of the lance surged forward, extending the shaft of the weapon to quickly race from Lancer's hand to his foe's eyes. The once imposing creature let out a choked cry as it desperately attempted to twist out of the spear's path to little avail. An agonizing shriek pierced the courtyard and surrounding forest as the black lance mercilessly drove itself through its victim's left collarbone and body to burst forth from the wailing monster's lower back. Black blood gushed onto the ground as the spear embedded itself into the blighted earth below. Once at a full stop, the enchanted spear's hissing ceased and its shaft began to shorten, drawing in its master at a terrible pace. With a thunderous roar Lancer viciously exploited the weapon's retracting momentum to ram his shield into the defeated behemoths visage. The force of his body combined with the long metal rod skewering the giant's torso, tore the poor creature's body asunder, revealing the entirety of the blood drenched spear.

The wicked lance glinted ominously in the moon's faint light, boasting of its triumph to the surrounding onlookers. Its inscriptions writhed in frustration, yearning to carve through the remaining Assassins' flesh. Consumed with unspeakable fear, many of the masked figures stood frozen in terror until the powerful commands of their blue haired leader brought them to their senses.

"Strike now!" The woman angrily barked as Lancer tore his spear from the ruptured earth. "He is one! We are many! Rend his body as he has ours!" Emboldened by their sister's encouragement, the assassins upon the outer wall's roof hurled their knives at Lancer's proud frame as their brethren rushed the lone soldier. However, Assassin's blades never found their target. The luminescent shield upon the servant's arm seemed to dart about with a mind of its own, dancing around the armored warrior to intercept the incoming projectiles. Indeed, it almost appeared as if Lancer was having difficulty keeping up with his shield as he whipped it around to halt the knives aimed for the back of his exposed neck. However, the outnumbered fighter wouldn't allow his armaments to outdo him. Immediately after the last of the daggers clattered off his shield, he slipped his hand to the butt of his spear and swung it about in a large arc as the devilish lance hissed like a cobra preparing to strike. Once more the spear's tip shot forward to cut through Lancer's assailants. While a few of Assassin's bodies tumbled forward to allow the seething polearm to rip through the air above them, many cried out in anguish as the spear's sadistic blade gleefully tore through their shade like bodies. With his confidence bolstered by the wretched screams of the slain, Lancer wasted no time in pressing his onslaught. As his lance rapidly retracted, the mighty warrior swiftly transitioned to an overarm grip as he choked upward on the shaft. Cocking his right arm backward, Lancer paused for a brief second before hurling the weapon at his foes. The raven black spear flew through the air, catching an unfortunate Assassin who had just risen after diving forward to avoid Lancer's sweeping assault. The ferocious lance drove straight through the dark skinned assailant's chest. Its strength lifted the servant's body, dragging it onward as their combined weight cleaved through the lower stomach of Lancer's original target. As the two carcasses sagged towards the earth, Lancer buried his glimmering shield into the ground beneath him and hammered his chest with his right fist.

"Here vermin," He bellowed at his nearest opponent. "Your kind delights in preying upon the unarmed! Allow me to oblige you!" Lancer was forced to finish his sentence while dodging, as the dagger wielding killer lunged at him. However, Assassin's lack of skill in direct combat became painfully obvious as Lancer smoothly sidestepped his attackers initial thrust and latched his hands upon the assassin's wrist and upper arm. I winced before the unarmed fighter even began to counter. An unnerving crack penetrated my ears as Lancer ruthlessly fired his knee into the dagger wielder's elbow, snapping the arm like a twig. I cringed at Assassin's screams as its forearm dangled at an unsettling angle. Unfortunately for his victim, Lancer hadn't finished. Snatching his enemy's dagger while it fell from its owner's limp hand, the bloodthirsty warrior buried the knife in the defeated servant's skull with a thunderous roar.

"You call that scrap metal a weapon?" He taunted his adversaries. A frail clink and a punishing crunch rang out as he unintentionally broke the dagger in an attempt to leverage its handle to shatter his fallen opponent's neck. "Your weakness disgraces the art of war." He spat in disgust as many in Assassin's ranks broke formation and began to flee. "Face your end cowards!" The enraged spearman shouted at the backs of his prey. He thrust his arm towards his loosed weapon as the panicking remnants of Assassin's troop desperately sprinted towards the courtyard's walls. To my amazement, the runes about the anchored lance shifted to a pale blue as the spear severed the remains obstructing its movement and flew towards its master's outstretched hand. Fearing his mark would elude him, the warrior turned hunter dashed onwards to meet his weapon inflight, leaving behind his mystical shield. Hissing and spitting, the ancient inscriptions upon the lance's shaft resumed their red hue as they pressed forward towards one of its master's fleeing marks. Knowing the dreaded noise too well, the retreating killer barely adjusted his head to the side in time as the magical enchantments shredded the space where his neck had been, whispering malicious curses to the terror filled servant as they whipped passed. However, the singled out assassin knew how dire his predicament remained. While the spear anchored itself in the sturdy stone of the courtyard wall and dragged its master in, the doomed servant turned to face his end. Brandishing a curved sickle, the cornered rat let out a choked cry as he readied himself for the relentless spearman. To his surprise, the two never met. While airborne, Lancer let out a confident chuckle as he secured his left hand on his weapon's shaft and heaved backwards. The spear wrenched itself from the wall, a large volume of stone securely fastened to its returning tip. Before the Assassin could grasp its fatal mistake, the boulder tipped metal rod crushed the back of his skull, smashing his bloodied mask upon the ground below. Lancer gave the mutilated servant little attention. Hefting the improvised war hammer, he hastily sprinted over the battered skull of his victim to pursue what remained of Assassin.

At that point, the cruel massacre no longer attempted to disguise itself as a battle. The crack of shattering bones, arduous screams, and the spiteful hissing of Lancer's spear saturated the slaughter. While a fortunate number managed to escape, far more fell under the moon's callous light. While the corpses of Assassin dispersed upon depletion of their prana, I carefully studied Lancer's movements. As he mercilessly crumpled the knee of a black haired female assassin attempting to scale the courtyard wall before using his hand to pulverize her face against its tough surface, I determined that he and I stood on equal footing in terms of physical strength. However, I found the golden shield awaiting its owner by the slain master unnerving. I believed without doubt that discovering its weakness would lead to my victory.

After fracturing the imposing boulder upon the last of Assassin's brotherhood he could apprehend, Lancer shook off the remaining rubble from the blade of his spear and collected his shield. While fastening his left forearm to the shield's inner straps, the muscular warrior turned his attention towards me. Upon completing his examination, the victorious servant removed his helm to regard the glowing symbol my master had inscribed upon my clothing with an approving expression.

"Finally, A knight who would make his presence known," he declared. "You have my sincerest apologies for interrupting your battle. An opportunity to purge a war of its cowardice is too rare to resist. At least now, we may conduct our remaining conflicts with the chivalry and honor befitting true Heroic Spirits." My eyes narrowed at Lancer's blatant hypocrisy.

"You would speak of honor after crippling your master and compelling him to die as bait? Your arrogance sickens me. How do you differ from those you've cut down?" As I accused the noble warrior of betraying his ideals, he puffed his chest forward while his expression darkened. Slamming his hefty spear into the earth, the indignant fighter scornfully pointed at the corpse of his master.

"Aldyn El-Melloi Archibald," the irate servant spat. "This scum is the most deplorable insect to defile my presence." Lancer quickly turned to direct my attention towards the towering pagoda. "He ordered me, the king of warriors, to hide like a cowardly dog in that accursed building until only one other servant remained. When I refused his commands, and assured him of my strength, the audacious worm threatened to use a command seal to break my will. I simply determined the weight of leadership was too much for the spineless mage to bear, so I removed it from him." The spearman's response gave me pause. Indeed I too had threatened my master at the simple mention of command seals. Could I fault Lancer for simply carrying out my convictions? A confident grin broadened upon the servant's face as I loosened my grip upon my sword.

"So the righteous crusader heeds reason." He chuckled before continuing to pound his spear against his shield to announce a grand proclamation. "Saber, the Muses will sing of our battle for centuries! When I've bested you, I swear to impart every honor upon your memory!" I couldn't help but smirk at the man's self-assured spirit. The bold warrior's convictions perfectly imitated my unwavering drive during the height of my father's reign. However, I had a final question to ask of my opponent before our blades would meet.

"Lancer, by removing your master's command seals you terminated your contract with him. Now that he's dead, how does your body still persist? I doubt you've found another master to bond with so early in the war, and after your stunning performance, your remaining prana should be diminished." The spearman pointed his lance at me as an offended frown sullied his expression.

"Do I appear diminished to you? If not, then don't concern yourself. I have promised you a battle worthy of legend. Only the weak trouble themselves with minor details when faced with such an honor." I nodded in understanding, but before I could prepare for our confrontation, Lancer swiftly raised his hand as he cocked his head to the side. The sounds of marching feet, thundering hooves, and creaking chariot wheels rumbled through the courtyard as a barbarous grin broke upon Lancer's battle hungry visage.

"Visitors," he sang out in joy as the vigorous vibrations rattled the earth beneath his sandals.

"Another servant?" I questioned the practically quivering spearman. He locked eyes with me as his demented smile spread across his lips.

"No, all of them."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: What? You all thought I died? Nope! Sorry for the absence my fellow Sunbros. At first I was just being lazy, but then work got pretty strenuous. However, I never forgot about you beautiful readers. **This Author's Note is really important this time so please read it.** I've made some changes on how I manage my story. From now on you can see how far I'm in to my current chapter by checking my profile. When you're there, you can also see links to the music I listened to when writing each Chapter (check chapter 3 if you want to see how desperate I was to write a good fight scene). To encourage you all to actually check it out. I also linked myself playing a piece I wrote a while back under this chapter. I recorded myself on my phone so the quality sucks, and I also did my best to hide my ugly face. Also I'm fat and bad at piano. Regardless, it's my haphazard thank you to all you guys who read, ====**review** ====, follow, and favorite. Now on to the Chapter. As you all probably guessed, I'm introducing a ton of new characters, so I added a bit of the length to the chapter to make it feel as if it actually went somewhere. As far as topics for you guys to review, I was hoping you could tell me how Solaire sounds when he's talking to other characters. The characters in Dark Souls speak in a different manner, and I tried to capture that nature in this chapter. However, I'm scared that it may just sound like that one kid in highschool who tries (and fails) at imitating a Shakespearean dialect (you go dude you're awesome). Also, tell me if you like how I develop relationships between characters in this chapter. Just remember, every time you write a review a Sunbro earns his Great Lightning Spear. Finally, I'm looking for a **Beta Reader**. I need someone who can, check my work, tell me if my ideas suck or not, and, if you don't mind, getting the plot spoiled a bit (last part optional). I'd be willing to return the favor. Thank you so much and have a nice day! \\[T]/_

Story Start!

The hair on the back of my neck bristled at the tumultuous marching's approach. Its intensifying reverberations emanated from the now trembling forest. Fallen leaves purposefully drifted past Lancer's billowing cloak as his deep brown eyes remained fixed upon the ashen gate I had entered through. A broad grin stretched across his raven black beard, and his fist clenched about his enchanted spear. The black weapon's engraving's shimmered bright silver in accordance with its master's excitement. Their brilliant sheen eclipsed the golden rune upon my chest and illuminated the earthen path departing from the courtyard's entrance. However, an ominous shadow, cast by the dense tree line, hindered my vision of our approaching adversaries. The two of us stood at the courtyard's center, peering intensely through the rusted iron gate. Neither of us dared to draw breath as we intently scrutinized the darkness restlessly shifting beneath the foreboding wood. Then from the night, they came. Three distorted silhouettes dissociated themselves from the murky haze of tree trunks and foliage as they neared the gate. However, the trio's marching held a peculiar quality. Even from inside the courtyard's walls, I could identify a rigid nature in their gait. Their hips barely swayed with each step, and their shoulders always kept squared towards the pagoda. Although I could discern the irregularity of my opponents' movement, no abnormal stride could have prepared me for the sight of the foreign creatures entering the pale moonlight. My eyes widened and I exhaled in disbelief as I gazed upon them. The warriors that marched upon the pagoda's entrance bore human faces and limbs, but their bodies and armor consisted of dull earthy clay that drank in the moon's tender light. Even the hair that decorated their chins and stood knotted atop their scalps appeared carved in by some craftsman. Indeed, I couldn't help but liken their sturdy frames to those of statues. The trio's stony fingers clutched imposing spears whose tips glinted with the silver radiance of Lancer's weapon, and their inanimate eyes never blinked as they mechanically strode towards us. However, the three clay humanoids didn't march alone.

The newcomers' unnerving presence had entranced me to such an extent, that I hadn't perceived the shadows of their brethren forming behind them. Only when scores of the unsettling warriors emerged from beneath the shade of the forest's branches, did I understand the weight of my predicament. Ranks upon ranks of the sculpture like soldiers poured forth from the dirt path into the courtyard. Their earthen features held identical stoic expressions, and they boasted a plethora of martial weapons ranging through scimitars, spears, battleaxes, crossbows and double edged swords. A certain number of the army even rode upon clay horseback, bearing jet-black banners each with a yellow horizontal line running through the center. Never once brandishing a spear or hefting an axe to attempt to inspire fear, the now enormous sea of impassive troops spared little time encircling Lancer and me. Only after completely surrounding us did they thrust forward their spears with the resounding crash of stone feet striking the earth as they stepped forward in unison. I crouched low in response, my shield raised and longsword poised for battle. My eyes darted about from soldier to soldier, seeking some hint as to when they would strike. Contrarily, Lancer, having now donned his helmet, stood confidently within the encirclement of blades.

"Knight, do not squander your concern with insignificant constructs of brittle clay." Lancer cautioned. "This battalion merely serves as a show of force. I'm confident their commander shall present himself momentarily."

"I'm well aware Lancer." I measuredly responded. "However, my quest for the Grail holds great importance. I shall not fail my master by lapsing in my vigilance." The king of warriors awarded my resolve with a firm nod of respect, but paused as he raised his head. His eyes momentarily lingered on the ground beneath his sandaled feet, before transferring their attention to me. As he turned, a slight tilt in his neck signaled that beneath his helm, sat a raised eyebrow and a sly smirk nestled amidst his proud beard.

"What's her name?" The warrior jokingly probed. He patiently waited for an irrepressible smile to form upon my face, before we loosed a mirthful chortle. Our laughter resonated throughout the night air and seemed to lighten even the immovable frowns of the surrounding squadron.

"A Warrior of Sunlight does not allow possible infatuation to interfere with his honorable duty." I half chuckled in an attempt to answer Lancer's jest while concealing the truth of my relationship with Eliswaren. Although I certainly cared for my master's wellbeing, the woman currently remained far too aloof for us to grow past our roles as master and servant. Besides, after years of wandering the corrupted land of Lordran, the countless maidens who'd practically thrown themselves at me during my life as the Sun's First Born had long faded into distant memory. Fortunately, my ploy succeeded, and Lancer barked a quick laugh as I delivered my retort.

"Good knight, I'd never besmirch your honor with accusations of love." The muscled soldier proclaimed with overt passion. "How could I when the two align so well?" Before I could venture a witty remark, a deep familiar roar that shook the very trees about the courtyard with vicious strength rumbled through the night sky. My mouth hung slightly agape as the hated beast's name composed itself from within.

"Dr-Dragon," I stammered in disbelief as I made an effort to steel myself for the ancient beast's arrival. Even Lancer nervously snapped his focus to the shaded forest upon my mentioning of the mythical creature. However, the five humans that flew forth from above the trees arching branches held little resemblance to my family's old enemy. Sitting cross legged at the group's front, levitated a stout man whose unique dress easily identified him as a servant. I could only liken his garments to long black silk robes that crossed at his chest to form bright golden lapels, the way a frock of the current era would if given more length. However, the shaded silk, though sashed above the waist to prevent exposure of the man's broad chest, extended farther down to touch his feet. A majestic work of seven golden scaled serpents snarling at one another decorated the region and seemed to shimmer and writhe in contrast to its dark background. A black circular cap growing upwards and outwards and topped with a flat rectangle of the same material crowned the stranger. I assumed the peculiar adornment held the hovering man's hair in a bun, as the length of the imperial beard jutting from his firm chin indicated that he had ceased cutting his hair since childhood. His skin held a bright sandy hue, and his scornful gaze condemned all it met, finding even the mystical shield upon Lancer's arm wanting.

Kneeling at the grandiose servant's rear, a silver haired elderly man floated atop a hovering watery platform I assumed the opulently robed spirit had constructed. Three nearly identical women, wielding massive halberds of unknown make, formed a triangle about him. While I could effortlessly discern the aged human's role of master, I found the trio of young women guarding him highly disconcerting. Their eyes shone a deep ruby red, and the immense weight of the halberds they held with an uncanny grace absurdly surpassed the weight ordinary frames of their modest size could bear. Their uniform included a white apron layered over a pitch black dress. However, its design resembled that of body suits many eastern warriors of my time wore. Their aprons expanded to conceal all but their hands, faces, and a few strands of silver hair, and I could only glimpse sections of their black dresses at openings in the aprons at each woman's chest and back.

Lancer and I spoke not a word as the five descended upon us. Only when their advance halted a few soldiers distance from the encirclement's border did Lancer step forward.

"Ah, Caster, you surprise me!" He announced jovially. "I expected to find you and Assassin bedding with the rats in the Fuyuki squat house." As Lancer completed the pointed jibe, his shield arm launched forward to intercept a spear hurled by an unseen earthen warrior.

"Silence worm!" Caster spat in disgust. "I am the First Emperor, the king of kings! A ruler does not cower at the sight of mere peasants." As the overbearing monarch berated Lancer, he rose to his feet while in the air, outstretched his arms, and began to slowly ascend in a spiral to address the surrounding area. "Now, come forth masters and servants! Come forth to kneel before the Son of Heaven!"

Upon his summons, a biting wind swept through the courtyard, surging through the sockets of my iron helm as it gnawed at my exposed fingers. Nearby trees swayed and bent under the callous breeze as their leaves were ripped free from their branches. As I braced my shield against the savage blast, the air above the walls to my sides began to cumulate, developing into a dense fog. The thick vaporous haze persisted for a moment, before dissipating along with the violent gust of wind to reveal two pairs of master and servant positioned upon opposite ends of the stone borders. The duo to my left wore thick heavy cloaks of tan cloth that concealed their features. I could only observe that the hooded individual located at their back stood a meter taller than his comrade, and spanned almost double his width. To my right, an almost comical scene awaited me. Despite their daunting entrance, the mage and his heroic spirit had failed to take into account the size and slant of the pagoda's defenses. While completely capable of providing a manageable space for the two humans, the wall's tiled roof barely permitted room for the mounts they sat upon. Their lack of forethought resulted in a humorous display of the master and servant desperately grasping at one another's hands in a rushed panic as their horses reared back in fright. I couldn't help but grin at the pair's antics. Both Lancer and I quietly snickered as the two struggled to angle their horses to allow them to stand comfortably while still giving the impression of facing forward. The most notable of the pair wore light iron chainmail and had a recurved composite bow slung over his shoulder. Leather boots reinforced with thin metal sheets protected his lower legs, and upon his hip, an iron saber rested peacefully within its sheath. A long grey beard grew from underneath the armored man's sharp nose, and in any other setting I would have seen it as mature and sophisticated. However, as I watched the grey hair get whipped about like a noble sail buffeted by a powerful breeze, the elderly horseman's round face appeared more young and free than I had felt in countless lifetimes.

Unfortunately, a pompous voice rang out from atop the Pagoda to cut through the amusing spectacle. We all turned to discover that another servant, this one clad in exquisite gold armor, had claimed the flagged roof as a fitting place for a majestic entrance.

"A mongrel feigning kingship, how sickening." The elevated heroic spirit sneered. The indignant man had white skin, blonde spiked hair, and an almost divine aura that caused his entire body to shimmer with his armor's golden hue. An elegant deep red waistcloth flowed from his hips to his heels, and his left gauntlet rested upon his waist as his right hung casually by his side. "Did humans of your time possess any shame?" The egotistical spirit mockingly questioned. "To think I'd encounter an imposter audacious enough to perform his farce in my presence." Infuriated, Caster hurtled towards his harasser. His robes billowed behind him while his lips menacingly spewed curses at his foe.

"You dare?" The outraged emperor cried. "You dare address the-"

"Petulant dog, know your place!" The blond servant bellowed over his challenger. As he drowned out Caster's virulent shrieks, a golden surface materialized at his back. The area rippled and glistened like a disturbed lake before a spear of fine make barreled out from its center. Swiftly departing the portal, the lance bore down upon the Son of Heaven, crashing into the bewildered emperor's chest. The well-crafted weapon drove its target into a cluster of clay swordsman, heaving a considerable volume of dirt into the air. The mighty impact's effects momentarily blinded me, and caused the very ground to quake in fear. As the dust settled and the tremors ceased, I discovered that many of the clay statues that swarmed the courtyard had begun to sag. Their fingers limply clung to their armaments, and their skin's shade dimmed to a harsh ebony. The triumphant heroic spirit overlooked his grounded foe with a repulsed grimace tainting his dignified expression.

"There, grovel with your wretched brethren, and never again venture from your station." He ordered from his lofty perch. Having concluded his lecture, the illustriously armored servant set his focus upon those of us who remained. "Heed my words mongrels. I am the king of heroes. The Grail and all treasures of this world are mine. Do not endeavor to lay claim to my belongings, or you will know my wrath."

Silence pervaded the lower square after the king's sinister decree fell upon us. A distinguished air exuded from him, and for all my convictions, I could not detest or oppose his ego. Nevertheless, I refused to abandon my cause. With a deep breath, I strode through the lifeless ocean of effigies until I arrived at the pagoda's base. Directing the point of my sword at the center of his eyes, I imposed my will.

"No matter your title, and no matter your weapons, mere threats shall never sentence me to defeat. My purpose holds, and my spirit abides. I shall attain the Grail, and overcome your ire. Upon this War's end I will stand victorious, and you shall suffer my reckoning." I declared. The blond servant initially glowered at me from the edge of the Pagoda's eave, but, as if in unconceived realization, his features gradually softened and he began to chuckle. Surprisingly, his laughter continued to grow until he clutched his sides and pointed at me with glee.

"To think I could find a fool so amusing." He mused. "Yet it is a fool who would challenge my authority as his peers cower behind sculptures of clay. Here mongrel, entertain me until that spirit of yours forsakes you." As he spoke, additional golden portals appeared behind him in far greater number. Shimmering weapons extended from their mouths, each resonating with their portal's glow. In turn, I readied my mind and my blade. Slightly bending my knees, I exhaled gently as I focused on my opponent. The moment he loosed his projectiles upon me, I'd make for the Pagoda's front doors, breaking line of sight. If I could force him to follow me inside, I knew I'd have the advantage at close quarters. While he could counter my strategy by bombarding the building from a far, he'd forfeit his position on the roof. Once grounded, he'd have the other servants to contend with. I understood my plan relied on a hefty sum of variables, but my current situation left me destitute of many other viable options. However, my designs never reached fruition, as once more, a Dragon's bellows invaded my ear.

"Insolence!"

The cry crackled like thunder as Caster and his constructs rose from the earth. His eyes glowed a piercing yellow, and the skin upon his face had morphed into black scales as his nose widened across his face.

"Archer, Lancer, You shall crumble before me like pebbles before a great river." He rumbled. The scales covering his face had begun to form upon his neck, which in turn had started to stretch and widen, giving his upper torso the appearance of the formidable snakes adorning his robes. Archer paid the emperor's threats little heed as he taunted the enraged reptile.

"Oh? More tenacious then your generous proportions would imply? Be thankful I didn't deem your filthy hide worthy of sullying my divine treasures upon." Caster afforded his enemy no response, as he murmured a solemn mantra beneath his breath. A dark sphere formed within his hands, brimming with magical energy that seemed to exert a repressive force upon my chest. I hunkered down behind my round shield and desperately strove to make sense of the spell caster's chant, but I could only glean his final words.

"Mount Penglai… Mount of Immortals."

Before I could react, the lightless globe instantaneously expanded outwards, enveloping not only the entire region, but my senses as well.

The first sensation I perceived was the sun's heat upon my hands. Next I heard the howling of a distant storm and the flapping of wings of fleeing birds. Soon afterwards, my vision returned to reveal that Caster's spell had reformed the very reality of where I had once been. A white sun had replaced the moon, and its light, although a forgery, still contained a pleasant warmth. About me, red stone buildings now populated the landscape instead of the eerie Fuyuki woodland. The cities architecture curved and twisted at an upward slant, snaking its way towards a peak a ways off towards the city's center. Six evenly spaced white bricked towers rose up to defend the region, while a vicious tempest brewed about the mountain. Even from a distance, I could see its dark ominous clouds savagely swirling about the mount's tip. Opposite the mountain, unscalable cliffs lined the horizon. Their sides gleamed dark silver, and for some reason they didn't truly appear solid.

Currently, I surveyed the city from the center of a grand town square. The sky above me, bereft of any storm clouds, beamed a light blue, and an amiable breeze lazily flitted past my armor. As I turned my vision to the plaza I stood in, I noticed ephemeral visions of townsfolk inhabiting the city hub. Much like the specters of undead I had witnessed while progressing through my homeland, they went about their lives unaware of my existence before fading from view. Translucent merchants gestured at passersby to partake of their wares, and loving couples doted upon one another as they fancied alluring gardens that dotted the scene. I could even spot boisterous children frolicking in two parallel streams that ran through opposite sides of the square as their playfully stern mothers scolded them from the bank. Dismayingly, the ethereal beings acted without a sound, and even the water scooped up by the children's rebellious fingers never moved to fly towards the chastising parents.

With a wistful sigh, I tore my gaze from the captivating illusions, and brought my attention upon the nearest exit. What I saw wrenched the breath from my lips. I discovered Eliswaren stumbling forwards without direction. Her hands franticly clawed at the dress covering her neck, and here chest heaved sporadically, unable to contend with task of drawing in air. Without a moment's hesitation, I raced through the transient apparitions while calling out to my summoner.

"Eliswaren? Are you alright? By what means did you get here? Here, lean on me." My master heavily sagged upon my shoulder when I reached her, and the tips of the mage's red hair brushed my neck as I supported her tender body. I could observe an ashen gloss shrouding my master's auburn eyes, and though she rasped her broken thanks, she didn't appear to recognize me. "Eliswaren stay with me!" I anxiously ordered. "You need to battle the Darkness. Concentrate on my voice, and don't close your eyes." My words seemed to reach the fatigued woman's consciousness, and though her arduous breathing didn't abate, a faint tint of color returned to her weary eyes.

"I… I hear you." She gasped. "Just.. Take me… over there." As Eliswaren barely managed to coax out her commands, she weakly lifted a pointed finger in a pathetic effort to direct me towards a nearby wall. I half walked, half carried my debilitated master the short distance before leaning her slender back upon the stone surface. I immediately regretted my decision. As soon as the mage released her tight grip on my shoulder, her delicate legs buckled beneath her meager weight, and I had to lunge forwards to halt her plunge. I caught her in a kneeling hug. My iron helm pressed against her left cheek as she tensely wrapped he arms around the back of my neck, like a frightened child grasping to her father for protection. Her strident panting filled my left ear as I soothingly hummed encouragement into her red hair while bringing her down to rest on the earth.

"I'm sorry for dropping you. Here, easy does it. Let us sit together for a while. The day is young, and we have the time. Breathe with me, in and out, yes. Keep your back straight. There we are." I finished speaking as my master touched the cold ground. In turn, I lowered myself and shifted so I sat beside her, all the while ensuring that her back laid flat against the wall to allow for optimal respiration. One of her arms had remained strewn over my shoulder, so I lifted it up before softly placing the frail limb in its owner's lap.

The sun shone down upon us as we sat shoulder to shoulder. Its warm rays brought peace in the alien world we found ourselves in. After several minutes of silence had passed, the heaving in Eliswaren's chest subsided, and the two of us looked upon the radiant sky, praying the blissful moment would linger but a moment longer. However, my duty forced me to speak. I turned towards the beleaguered magus to find her staring at her boots, her face now restored to its stoic nature.

"How are you feeling?" I questioned with concern.

"Thirsty." She croaked without shifting her eyes. My ring mail clinked as I quickly rose to offer her my hand. The journey to our resting place had brought us a few feet from one the streams smoothly flowing through the imperial city, and I hoped to make amends for allowing my partner to fall.

"The stream isn't far. Here, take my hand. If you have some spell to purify a portion of its water, we'll sate your thirst without delay." Eliswaren nodded in understanding, but as she sought to pull herself to her feet, her exhausted legs trembled with such vulnerability that I hurriedly scooped her off the ground. She stiffened at my touch, but quickly relaxed as I held her within my arms. I did my best to keep the cloth of her stockings from getting stuck in my armor, before setting a course for the water. While, walking, I attempted to meet my Master's eyes as we closed upon the water's edge, but her gaze avoided mine, so I trudged onwards to our destination. Upon reaching the stream's edge, I placed the dehydrated human besides a ghostly boy reaching out to help a younger girl who'd recently fallen in the flowing water. As my master muttered a hasty incantation while she scooped up her long awaited drink, I studied the pair. A number of their onlooking peers had begun ridiculing the forlorn girl, but the gallant boy gestured at them angrily before turning his compassionate hand to the downtrodden victim. To the courageous lad's dismay, the young lady firmly took his hand before traitorously dragging him into the stream. Hoisting herself onto dry land, the young turncoat joined her fellows in mocking the deceived hero. Enraged, the forsaken youth smote the water with a trembling fist before breaking free of its touch. Dripping hands balled into fists, he stood in the midst of his fellows, quivering with resentment and the cold. Sadly, the jeers and heckling of the group shattered the youth's spirit, and he fled the square as his forearms wiped away crippling tears of shame. I shut my eyes as the distressing scene ended. The children's cruelty troubled me, and I found the current quandary of my master's sudden presence more deserving of my consideration.

"How did you get here?" I pressed once again. Although I knew without doubt that the woman who knelt before me was Eliswaren, her unanticipated appearance had put me on guard. In response to my inquiry, the mage drained the remaining liquid in her hands, before locking her eyes with mine. Extending her arm, she once more brought her finger to my chest. As she spoke, the golden rune which had illuminated my path faded from existence.

"My magecraft serves as more than a mere light exhibition." She supplied. "Think of my mark as my eyes and ears when I'm not present. Although I can't see or hear through them, my enchantments relay valuable information from their host. I can monitor your vitals and the magical power surrounding you. However, a powerful magus can tamper with the valuable information dispatched from my runes. Normally, you'd be hard pressed to find a Thaumaturgical expert skilled enough to do so, but in the Holy Grail War, a servant from the Caster class might accomplish the feat. When my scouts began reporting that 15 servants had surrounded you, I presumed they'd been compromised."

"Assassin," I breathed in realization. "But how did you come here in such a distraught state? Surely you didn't brave the forest unescorted while afflicted with your condition." Gripping the lower fabric of my tunic, Eliswaren levered herself upwards until her nose stood level with my chin. With her gaze drilling into the sockets of my helm, she articulated her position.

"Saber, I shall no longer conceal the truth of my disease. If I do not attain the Grail, I will soon perish after the War. At the present time, you are my most valuable asset. If you should expire, I would soon follow. My final hour approaches, and with every night's passing, I awake later than the day before. I cannot afford to falter in this battle, or lose your power. Aware of these truths, I made haste to you when I believed you endangered. As I closed upon you, I became caught in this Reality Marble." I squinted at my master as she uttered the unusual name.

"Reality Marble?" I questioned. However, before Eliswaren could define the true nature of our environment, I realized a glaring discrepancy in her story. "Never mind that," I quickly added. "If you truly believed me endangered, why didn't you summon me with a command seal?" My summoner's eyes widened, and she hastily averted her attention from me while fearfully stammering an answer.

"I… I didn't think to-"

"Don't toy with me!" I hissed. My hands forcefully shot forwards to latch upon the woman's shoulders, causing her to gasp and squirm in terror. As the terrified magus desperately struggled to slip free, my fingers tightened upon the bones of her upper body until she could only whimper like a rabbit snared in a hunter's trap.

"Please, it's true. I swear it's true." She cried. Tears ran down her cheeks and stained the fabric of her dress as she sobbed her lies. I grimaced in disgust as Eliswaren wept in front of me. My hands hummed as my fury compressed the surrounding light about them. Unable to tame my ire, I thrust the sniveling summoner to the earth and drew my sword, swiftly bringing the weapon down so the tip hovered a mere few inches from the mage's breast. As I did so, my sovereign lightning erupted from the straight swords hilt, enveloping its length.

"Sunlight Blade!" I roared at the cowering magus. "It seems that only the fear of death compels your hand. Tell me the truth, or I shall grant you an audience with him!" My sword reared back as I prepared to strike. Sparks of yellow light flew from its steel, igniting the ground for fleeting moments before dying out. "Speak now!" I commanded before swinging the metallic storm in a downward arc. However, the confession my panicked master screamed thwarted the blow.

"They don't work!" She wailed as she shut her eyes. With a deafening clang my weapon buried itself in the stone of the town square. Eliswaren peeked through her eyelids to find the lightning about my sword dissipating into the air. I knelt in front of her, unable to believe her statement.

"Then, you cannot command me?" I hesitantly inquired. The sullen mage, still too terrified to meet my eye, nodded as she acknowledged the truth.

"In all the ancient manuscripts that tell of your exploits, you are always cursed with the Dark Sign. However, even in tales that claim you're not the Sun's First Born, you never succumb to the curse. You've been betrayed, fallen to madness, and sacrificed yourself to save the kingdom. Through all these trials and tribulations, you refused to forsake your will. The Grail interprets your tenacity as a self-cast phantasm that denies others control over you. Even if you were insane, you'd still act in accordance with your then twisted desires." I removed my right Iron bracelet to look upon the fair skin that the Dark Sign had once burdened.

"Then my summoning site and the carriage ride?" I tentatively asked. Eliswaren gave a wry smile as she accounted her wasted efforts.

"Finding a relic of a legendary hero isn't a simple task, and you were the strongest I could summon and sustain. I hoped to incur your favor at your ritual, and I hoped you'd retain some respect for me if I seemed unafraid of using command seals. In the end, 'twas all for naught." She scoffed as she made light of my era's dialect. "Now you are free to do as you will. You need simply slay another servant and replace me with a master who won't nearly die when encountered with a three mile run. You've already met a few, and you can leach off my power without repercussion until you're successful." The magus turned towards the sky to prevent the tears welling within her eyes from pouring forth. You'd best hurry. I doubt this Reality Marble's purpose is to impress us with Chinese architecture. To think I'd meet my end so far-."Her words broke as I pulled her into a heartfelt embrace. She knelt, speechless, as I drew her into my breast.

"You have my sincerest apologies." I ashamedly whispered into her ear. "I vow that my sword will see you through this war, and my shoulder will aid in bearing your burdens," I gently supported her back as I held her chin to my shoulder. For a moment, she remained frozen in my arms, unable to believe that someone refused to abandon a broken creature. Then her body reciprocated my feelings as she melted into my chest.

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone so long. I have a real lazy phase after finishing a chapter it seems. Anyways, I'm still looking for a **Beta Reader** (don't worry I'll likely not have anything for you to review for about 2 months xD). If you review please tell me if I'm going to deeply into character's backgrounds, whether it be Solaire or actual Heroic Spirits I've drawn from history. Thanks to all of you who follow, favorite, review, and read. I hope you all have a wonderful day! \\[T]/_

"Admittedly, I did not believe you'd receive my vow to bear your burdens so literally." I remarked as Eliswaren's crimson hair tickled the exposed skin between my helmet and back collar. My master mildly chuckled from atop my back as she removed one of her arms clutched about my neck to brush away the offending strands.

"Come now Saber." She teased while I leapt the distance between two red brick buildings. "Abandoning your word already? Is this the esteemed honor of knights from your era? Besides, you transported my belongings through the Fuyuki wood without protest, and I think Bren may have exaggerated his limp to spite you." I couldn't help but bark an amused laugh at the thought. Upon discovering that my loyalty remained hers, my summoner had softened her cold demeanor, and light conversation now flowed steadily between us as I ferried her across the desert of golden tiled roofs.

"To think the vile fiend devised such appalling designs!" I zealously proclaimed for Eliswaren's amusement. She snickered lightly in response as I surveyed the imperial city from a stately rooftop. The six white towers that guarded the storm beset peek stood proudly over the sea of lowly structures. Each of them boasted a unique drawing Eliswaren had described as "Chinese," and their outer stone brimmed with the sun's radiance, accentuating each diagram. Although their architecture certainly differed from that of my homeland, their imposing stature managed to elicit fond memories of the formidable spires of Anor Londo. Before my banishment, I would, on occasion, steal my brother from his tedious lessons on court manners, so we might perch atop those grand steeples and gaze upon our kingdom. We'd mockingly imitate Dragon Slayer Ornstein as he whipped recruits into shape, gasp in amazement as Hawkeye Gough exhibited his mastery of the bow for visiting nobles, and nudge one another with devilish grins upon apprehending Knight Artorias and Lord's Blade Ciaran stealing a romantic kiss. However, no matter how entertaining the day's events, Gwyndolin would always pester me into evoking my lightning. I'd begrudgingly oblige my sibling, and he'd stare in wide eyed admiration as the symbol of our family's supremacy crackled betwixt my fingers. Until my final hour, I would always wonder if that same amazement captivated his eyes when my incandescent blade smote him down. Reminiscing on days of past lost unto me, I entrusted Eliswaren with an honest response. "Truly, I do not find your weight burdensome. Ironically, I find this task most alleviating. Two before you have swung from my shoulders, my sister, Gwynevere, The Princess of Sunlight, and… and my younger brother Gwyndolin, The Dark Sun." Although I couldn't see my master's expression from her position upon my back, I could discern a touch of sorrow clinging to her breath as she tenderly exhaled.

"I recall your tale." She murmured while compassionately resting her head to the side of my cold iron helm. "I won't pursue the subject if further discussion would bring you distress. Thank you for confiding in me. I've long desired to begin a family of my own, and if you can remember moments of bliss shared with your own blood, then perhaps my hopes shall be requited."

"So you yearn for a child? I questioned. "Once you're cured, I'm confident you'll find the task of child rearing a war all its own." As we laughed at my modest quip, I decided to press a little further. "So, mother to be, will you birth a daughter or a son?"

"A son," my master proudly declared. "I will have my son."

-scene break-

Eliswaren's cape like dress billowed behind us as we approached the base of one of the grandiose towers that loomed overhead. Its massive shadow blanketed our path, melding the amber roofs and maroon walls which spanned before us into a dark orange mass. To my surprise, the sudden loss of illumination failed to hinder my vision, and the information implanted within my vessel enabled me to easily identify the symbol adorning the nearing tower as "Hann," though I hadn't the faintest idea of its meaning. Bewildered by my heightened perception, I halted our advance, grating my titanite enforced boots against the tile beneath them. Eliswaren, assuming I'd spotted an assailant unbeknownst to her, hastily dismounted from my back to assume a defensive stance, crouching so low that she practically joined with the roof itself. Her auburn eyes darted about in search of an aggressor or recently noticed pursuer, but after determining none existed, the magus stood and turned to me with a slightly miffed expression.

"Tired already?" she gibed with a slight scowl as she crossed her arms over her chest. However, I remained too entranced by my perplexing state to answer, causing my master's minor annoyance to shift to worry. She stepped forward to tentatively touch my arm, concern etched in her face. "What's wrong?" She inquired. "Is the Reality Marble affecting you? I can't locate any malignant Thaumaturgy in our immediate vicinity." I could barely shake my head in response. In addition to my enhanced vision, a sudden energy, akin to a brilliant warmth, had begun to blossom within my breast. At first I sensed only a mere spark, flickering like a singular candle in a barren cave, but in all the ages to which I'd born witness, rarely did embers of such sincerity exist. To my awe, the budding flame swelled, filling my person with such vigor that I could not help but tremble with excitement.

"Astounding," I murmured in a reverent whisper. I turned, albeit somewhat hastily, towards the scarlet haired mage who shrank back in surprise at my alarming speed. Attempting to calm myself as much as my master, I voiced my confusion with a measured cadence. "Eliswaren, did you recently supply me with additional prana?" My companion shook her head with a nonplussed disposition.

"You know I can't endure such inefficient prana usage. I'll certainly lend as much of my magecraft as the situation demands, but unless you suffer a debilitating injury, I believe diverting more of my strength to you would border upon negligence." I nodded as a detached frown formed upon my face. I had already predicted my summoner's response. However, the unanticipated emergence of power had beguiled me, and I could not permit any potential solution to remain unaccounted for. My master furrowed her brow as she pondered the implications of my question. "Although I'd welcome any boon in this conflict, we should at least attempt to determine its origin." She finally decided. Motioning for me to join her, the intrigued magus sat upon the roof's apex, and began to unconsciously curl the hair about her right temple with her pointer finger while she studied the Reality Marble's illusory horizon. My ring mail clinked gently as I took my position beside my summoner, and after a brief pause, the young woman offered her speculations. "Your legends tell of how you absorbed the souls of your defeated foes, and from the information you and my runes have gathered, I know that both Lancer's master, Aldyn, and several of Assassin's bodies died in your presence. Did you perhaps, unintentionally absorb their power?"

"You raise an interesting theory." I pensively responded as I observed the dark silver cliffs which constituted the Marble's frontier. "Unfortunately, you overestimate the breadth of my skill. From what knowledge I've gleaned through inhabiting a servant's vessel, I understand that the process of soul absorption differs little in regards to people of my time period and servants involved in this war. If a Heroic Spirit slew an innocent civilian to prey upon their essence, the act would mirror that of an undead growing from the life force of his fallen adversaries. Having informed you of the nature of my ability, I presume you understand why I couldn't have claimed their strength." Eliswaren nodded solemnly, and for a slight second, her eyes regained the cold demeanor they'd once possessed at my summoning.

"Yes," she agreed. "Until a servant and master attain The Grail, the souls of this war's participants shall remain tethered to it. I'd only thought that your method might break those shackles. Regardless, our course is set. To ensure my survival, the other participants must perish, no matter the cost." As she finished speaking, the magus lightly flinched upon truly understanding the abhorrent nature of both her words and her mission. Hoping to repress her revulsion, the disillusioned mage feigned a dejected smile. She maintained her facade for a brief period before an irrepressible misery overcame her countenance, causing her lips to curl inward as she clamped her eyes shut. "My apologies," she breathed. "I had forgotten the vileness of this Grail War; this slaughter masquerading as holy conflict. It burdens me to consider how my salvation will arise from the extinguishing of twelve lives. However, terror truly grasps my heart when I envisage fate ordaining that I perform the deed, for in that defining moment, no sympathy of heart would elicit my mercy." Consumed with distress, my partner lapsed in her customary rigid posture as she buried her face in her hands to conceal her dismay. However, the anguish preying upon my distraught comrade had doggedly plagued my past, and I would not allow its persistence. Steadily, I brought my calloused hand to her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I implore you. Do not falter." I encouraged. "Amidst our enemies, hesitation precedes death. Indeed, only the foolish loath a decisive heart. Besides," I chided in a lighter tone. "Only six must fall. We servants are ephemeral. When slaying us, you do not commit murder. You merely dash the aspirations of humanity's greatest champions." Eliswaren smiled sheepishly. She rose and offered me her hand as her eyes reclaimed their purposeful gaze.

"Twelve," She stated assertively. "I'd prefer my companion's existence hold meaning, for it does to me." I firmly took her hand as an approving grin etched itself across my face.

"A strong heart indeed!" Upon standing, I reexamined the Marble's bordering cliffs as Eliswaren bit her lip in an attempt to muster the courage to order me to carry her again. My enhanced vision had allowed me to discern an oddity in its silver hue, and just before my summoner decided she'd simply mount me without permission, I voiced my concern. "Eliswaren, do you observe any unsettling quality in yon bordering cliffs? Their color seems almost unbound to them." My partner followed my gaze, and affirmed my suspicions with a perplexed nod.

"I agree. The texture of their faces flows downward as if it were water." Eliswaren's eyes widened as realization dawned upon her face. "Damn it!" She spat. "How did I overlook this? Saber, take me to the peak at the Marble's center, now!" Without pause I took her upon my back and sprinted towards the mighty tower obstructing our path.

"What's wrong?" I hurriedly questioned. My iron boots pounded the tiles beneath me, scraping amber flecks of stone into the alleyways below as I pressed on. The concerned inflection of my summoner's voice had riled my nerves, and the air ominously stirring about us as we approached the tempest assailed peak did little to steel them.

"It's mercury." Eliswaren anxiously replied from behind my round shield. "Mercury is flowing down those cliffs and steadily flooding the area. Thankfully, we had already initially chosen to move towards the Marble's center and confront Caster. "

"What in Gwyn's name is mercury?" I asked. I could hear my master click her teeth in annoyance at my display of ignorance.

"A toxic metallic liquid Caster ingested far too much of during his life." She promptly responded.

"You've uncovered his identity then? Furthermore, how can a metal be liquid at this regular a heat?" I questioned.

"Don't worry about the mercury any more. Just keep moving on, and avoid anything silver." The annoyed mage answered. "I was quite certain of Caster's identity from the events at the pagoda you recounted, and the Marble has only confirmed my beliefs. Besides the mercury, the symbols upon the towers read Hann, Zhao, Yan, Wei, Chu, and Qi. Caster's identity is Qin Shi Huang Di, the First Emperor of China who united the warring kingdoms that held those titles. I had hoped to reveal his identity when I'd devised a plan to defeat him, but now, we can only hope that you or another servant can slay him before we all- Watch out!" She screamed as the ground beneath us violently quaked with more than enough force to hurl me off balance, breaking Eliswaren's white knuckled grip about my neck. The overwhelming tremor flung my companion towards the roofs edge as I regained my footing. She flailed in the air like a wounded bird buffeted by a ruthless wind as I lunged forward to aid her. The new strength within me emboldened my footsteps, planting my boots firmly in the crumbling terrain. I roared defiantly as I raced onwards, each panicked step closing the distance between us. However, each panicked step I took also signified another moment in which she fell, and for all my effort, I could not reach her in time. I cringed as she struck the ground. The ceramic plating of the roof cut through the back of her dress to scrape open gashes upon her exposed skin as she tumbled downward, and her arm bent in a grievous manner as it failed to halt her momentum. Fortunately, I reached her before she suffered further harm. She moaned in pain, arching her bloodied back and clutching at her limb in agony as I held her.

"Eliswaren, can you move?" I bellowed over the resounding quake.

"Arm broken… can't breathe!" She wheezed. "Carry me, now!" She winced as I swept her up from the rubble, but managed to brace her arm whilst panting an incantation. I spun about to face the mountain, eager to exact my vengeance upon Caster. However, the sight I met gave me pause. During Eliswaren's tumble, the resplendent stone of the gargantuan towers encircling the foreboding peak had begun to crumble from their foundations, revealing what had sparked the tumultuous quake. Beneath their opulent layer stirred all too familiar earthen limbs of tremendous proportion that gripped colossal variants of weapons wielded by Caster's army. As further brick dislodged from the diminishing spire, I caught a glimpse of the monumental effigy's daunting guise. The Chinese symbol for Hann decorated its brow, retaining the alabaster tint of its now collapsing restraints. Heavily pervaded with apathy, its heartless visage regarded both Eliswaren and me before locking upon my disabled ally. My eyes frantically darted about in hopes of discovering a safe haven for her as the imprisoned clay behemoth strained against its confines. I dove to a paved path below to hinder the warrior's vision before turning tail and dashing away in a bid to afford my search more time. The ground rumbled, causing wreckage to plummet about us as I weaved my way through the city's fallen masonry and transient inhabitants. I did not dare to venture a backward glance. As I retreated, the clamor of immense metal axes, blades, and armored boots cleaving apart the city resounded through the streets, signifying that not only had other heroic spirits engaged Caster's mountainous servants, but that my opponent had also freed itself. Finally, I spotted an already leveled shack spaced safely enough from its neighbors to avoid falling debris. Stepping over the threshold, I pressured half of a remaining wall to ensure it could support my wounded friend before leaning her against it. She smiled weakly through the thick layer of dust matting her crimson hair as blue tendrils she had summoned inched their way along her broken arm, slowly mending fractured bone and torn sinew.

"No further harm shall befall you here." I reassured her. However, before I could face my foe, Eliswaren's undamaged arm shot out to grip my leg. She inhaled wearily as she spoke.

"You must attack its heart. Automatons' cores must operate at a centralized point for proper energy distribution. I apologize, but I can offer no more after burdening you so."

"Nonsense," I scolded as I raised her chin. "I would have struck at its eyes." Without another word, I turned to square off against my enemy. The expressionless giant bore a titanic spear in its hands, and had already shortened a frightening amount of the distance between itself and Eliswaren. Aware that I needed to divert its attention, I vaulted up a nearby disheveled building and drew my sword as I pushed off the splintered tile, carving a rounded path about the approaching soldier.

"Sunlight Blade!" I cried as I thrust my straight sword into the air. Golden lightning fiercely burst outward from the hilt and enveloped the weapon's surface, ushered onward by the newfound power within me. However, the hulking clay construct had its course set, invigorating its reverberating pace as it trampled over the insignificant buildings barring its path to Eliswaren.

"Hold fiend!" I commanded as I stretched my free hand for the heavens and plunged my splendidly gleaming sword into the roof below me. The tremors of my opponent's earth shaking strides rocked the very core of the structure I stood upon as the massive titan barreled forward, raising its enormous lance in preparation to strike. While my fragile footing rattled below me, I held fast to my weapon's handle as I evoked my sacred birthright. The air about me crackled with energy as I forcefully compressed the surrounding light within my hand. Molding the power I'd claimed with my soul, I forged my family's noble miracle. First formed the core, a malleable, yet unbreakable frame in which I could imbue my strength. It resonated with my house's divinity as I crafted its brilliance, beseeching me to bestow it with my essence. Second came the lightning, surging forth from my soul to empower its host with a searing glare that disgraced the feeble blue strands clinging to the distant summit. I gritted my teeth as the captured rays within my palm screeched and writhed against my fingers while I awaited the bolt's completion. Only when sparks of my overflowing spirit broke from the luminous beacon to singe my iron helm and cloth tunic, did I hurl it forward with my unrestrained might.

"Great Lightning Spear," I chanted fervently as I loosed the bane of the Ancient Dragons.


End file.
